An example of a storage facility as described above is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP 2013-139319A). The storage facility disclosed in Patent Document 1 is provided with a plurality of accommodating sections [10S] for accommodating a FOUP [50] serving as an article. The FOUP [50] houses therein semiconductor wafers [W]. By supplying an inert gas into the FOUPs [50] accommodated in the accommodating sections [10S], the storage facility disclosed in Patent Document 1 prevents the oxidation of the semiconductor wafers [W] and keeps the inside of the FOUPs [50] clean, thereby keeping the storage state of the semiconductor wafers [W] housed in the FOUPs [50] in a good condition.
In the storage facility of Patent Document 1, the plurality of accommodating sections [10S] each have a flow control device [40] such as a mass flow controller, and the flow rate of the inert gas that is supplied to each accommodating section [10S] is controlled appropriately by the flow control device [40].